


Chocolates for her Valentine

by lucisevs



Series: kirizono writing challenge ! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chocolate, F/F, Prompt Fic, Valentine's Day, i didnt proofread this sorry im tired, me? writing a valentine fic in november? yeah, srry if kirigiri is kinda ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucisevs/pseuds/lucisevs
Summary: Maizono gives Kirigiri some chocolates for Valentine's day.





	Chocolates for her Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a series of like writing prompts im gonna try and do! the first prompt is chocolate!!

Maizono stood outside the purple haired detectives door, tapping her foot anxiously. Behind her back was a white box of chocolates with a red bow.

Of course, she didn’t make these herself. She tried that and almost burnt down the kitchen, luckily Tojo was there to save everything before that happened.

In the end, Tojo just ended up making the chocolates, and the box. 

Taking a deep breath, Maizono reached out and quietly knocked on Kirigiri’s door.

About a minute later, the door opened. Standing the doorway was the detective, her hair up in a ponytail. She looked exhausted.

“Ah, Maizono,” She greeted, with the tiniest of smalls, which made Maizono’s heart flutter a bit, “what are you doing out this late?” she asked.

Maizono gave her a nervous smile back, which she hoped Kirigiri didn’t notice, but with the look on her face, she most likely did.

“Oh, I just… have something for you,” Maizono said, pulling out the neatly wrapped box of chocolates from behind her back and held them out to the purple haired girl.

Kirigiri looked at the box, then back at Maizono.

“Are these… for me?” she asked.

“U-Uh yes!” Maizono squeaked out.

Kirigiri stood there for a bit longer, making Maizono more nervous than she already was. Finally, she reached and took the box from the idol.

“....Thank you,” the detective said with a small smile. 

“You’re welcome!” Maizono said, finally calming down after seeing Kirigiri take the chocolates, and looking quite happy about it also, “now, goodnight Kirigiri!”

The blue haired girl turned on her heel and started to walk off before she felt a gloved hand wrapped around her arm, making her jump a bit.

Maizono turned back around and looked at Kirigiri, titling her head, very confused.

“Sorry about that,” Kirigiri gave an apologetic look before holding out a piece of chocolate to the confused idol, “I thought maybe you would like to try a piece? It’s really good.”  
“Oh! Sure!” Maizono smiled, taking the piece of chocolate from Kirigiri’s gloved hand and plopping it in her mouth.

It tasted sweet, but it was good nonetheless, the idol would have to remember to thank Tojo for her help later. 

“You’re right, that was pretty good!” Maizono said happily.

Kirigiri nodded, putting the lid back on the heart shape box. 

“Goodnight, Maizono,” the detective said before turning away and going back to her room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Once Kirigiri was out of her sight, the blue haired idol did a silent cheer. That went surprisingly well. She was very glad that Kirigiri liked the gift.

On the way back to her room, Maizono pulled out her phone and started to tell her best friend, Naegi, about her victory

Maizono: Naegi, I did it!

Naegi: did wht

Maizono: I gave Kirigiri the chocolates.

Naegi: oh good job. howd it go????

Maizono: It went well! She seemed like she really liked them!

Naegi: noice.

Naegi: did u save any 4 me.

Maizono: No.

Naegi: dang

Shutting off her phone, Maizono laid back in her bed with a smile, slowly falling asleep.

Little did she know, her phone had went off, a message appearing from the detective. 

Kirigiri <3: Thank you for the chocolates, Maizono. It really means a lot to me. Is there any way I can pay you back?

**Author's Note:**

> hough i hope kirigiri wasnt too terribly ooc. anyways see yall next time uwu


End file.
